The Prison Of Ogygia
by PerseusAchillesTheseusJackson
Summary: The only daughter of Poseidon, Persephone Jackson, Has lived with calypso her whole life, cursed by the king of the gods; lord Zeus, for the possibility of being a future threat . What happened when a certain son of Zeus stumbles upon their presence? Jason the prophecy child. Fem!percy/Jason
1. Preface

Painful screaming was all Poseidon could hear from the surgery room. The more the Agonizing hours passed, the more the sounds in the room across from him became more distraught. The shuffling of the feet on the floor told Poseidon the nurses were becoming more distressed. He clutched the arm rests on either sides of him with his strong powerful hands crushing them instantly, until the wood became no more. He couldn't stand it. He leaped up from his chair and started pacing. He was sick of this. He was sick of the concerned faces of the workers who walked by, he was sick of waiting, and he definitely was sick of those god awful sounds!

Poseidon resumed his pacing noticing the room had become to turn quiet. No more screaming could be heard from the room, until a beautiful new born baby cry bursted through the halls. And to Poseidon, it was the most beautiful thing in this world. But something was wrong. Inside The room that held the new born melody were not celebrating of their achievements. To them it wasn't an achievement at all. It wasn't at all.

The doors swung open to reveal a young looking doctor covered in sweat, a grim expression on his face. He stopped in front of Poseidon and gave the news. To Poseidon, the whole world stopped, right then and there. His vision started to blur as searing hot tears ran down the devastated gods sobbing face. The doctor asked a question as the man cried. He disappeared into the room, to reappear a second later with a pink bundle in his hands. The doctor passed the object to Poseidon who cradled it like it was his precious jewel. Only his.

He looked down at the jewel in his arms studying it. The baby had tufts of curly black hair already forming on her head, pink puckered lips and rosy red cheeks. The baby's eyes opened to reveal a beautiful pair of stunning sea green eyes just like its fathers.

'Welcome to the world my little Persia. Welcome to the world my little destroyer'.

Poseidon was too busy enjoying his time gazing upon his beautiful daughter to not realize a pair of cold calculating grey eyes glaring holes through his and his daughter's heads. Grinning maliciously the body disappeared, only to appear at the home of the gods, Olympus.


	2. Athena's Plan

The goddess of wisdom, Athena headed towards the throne room smirking. the heels of her shoes clanking loudly as she walked through the central courtyard. Immortals and minor gods stopped to bow, as Athena walked by.

She pushed the huge golden doors open to show the throne room.

she gazed proudly at the throne room, as it was her creation. massive columns rose to a domed ceiling which was scattered with moving constellations. 12 thrones, were arranged in an inverted U, fitted for each god. An enormous fire crackled in the hearth, where Lady Hestia was poking it with a long stick softly. sensing Athena's arrival, Hestia raised her head and gave her a gentle smile.

At the Head throne, her father Zeus, in his dark blue pinstriped suit was clutching his master bolt tightly as he argued with his wife Lady Hera.

not noticing her presence unlike Hestia, they continued to fight.

'How dare you accuse me of cheating! me? ha! I'm the goddess of family and marriage, for gods sake! at least I can keep it in my pants, unlike somebody!so don't you dare accuse me of cheating on you!

Hera looked like she was ready to explode, her chocolate brown hair was coming out of her bun, hanging loosly on her neck and her simple white dress was all in dismay.

'Well what were you doing, sneaking around with another man?!'

'what other man? if your talking about your son, Ares, who I visited today, was that - 'other man', then you are blind brother.'

'I-I … wait so you didn't cheat on me?'

Athena rolled her eyes at that. even Barnacle Beard would've known.

'No you idiot! Ugh.' Hera sighed.

Athena decided to clear her throat.

Both gods whipped their heads around to find Athena gazing sternly at the pair of them.

'If you want to argue about your marriage issues, I suggest you finish this conversation in your temples.'

Blushing, Zeus cleared his throat. ' Yes daughter, you needed something?'

Athena nodded. ' yes father. I've got some shocking news to share. call the council'

'If you wish.' Zeus raised his master bolt above his head and shot a lightning bolt towards the sky, lighting up the city below.

Seconds later, all the thrones were filled.

'Hey dad!... why do you look like a tomato? Apollo questioned.

'yeah dad, that color does not suit you at all!' Hermes added.

The council, thinking it was 'pick on Zeus day!' joined in.'

'Yes Zeus... remember what I told you? black goes with anything, but this?-' Aphrodite shuddered at his dress combination ' will not do!'

' And while you're at it, you might want to pluck your nose hairs. those buggers are growing.' Poseidon smirked

' Oh, and trim your beard love, it's getting a bit out of hand' Hera joined in.

The council erupted in giggles.

'Enough picking on my flaws!' Zeus snapped. ' Athena has some important news to share'.

'Yes father.' Athena continued, while the council settled down. ' it has come to my attention, that an oath has been-.' she fixed her gaze on Poseidon, who was clutching his trident for his dear life. '- broken.'

'Poseidon has sired a child father. a baby girl, in fact. born just a few hours ago. The mother didn't make it out' Athena evilly smirked at Poseidon, while he hatefully glared back.

'He has what!' Zeus thundered. ' how dare you break the oath on the river Styx! did you not forget about the prophecy that is to come!'

Poseidon didn't answer, he just continued to glare at Athena.

Athena, smirking, put her plan into action. ' Father, may I suggest something?'

Zeus, still fuming, nodded.

' Instead of killing the child, why don't we take the spawn somewhere? like... Ogygia island, with Calypso. she's always wanted company... why not give her a child to raise? Also, we could stop her aging a day before her sixteenth birthday. Maybe even put the same curse on her, once she turns twelve' Athena smirked.

The council erupted in murmurs of agreement.

' I think its fair father. It's better than killing the child' Hermes agreed. The rest of the council nodded, while Poseidon burrowed his head in his hands.

' Those who are opposed to Athena's idea, and kill the child, raise you hands'. No one except Ares raised his hand, who wanted blood, blood, and more blood.

' Those who are in favor to Athena's plan, raise you hands'. The rest of the council raised their hands.

Zeus nodded. 'Then it's decided. any last comments brother?'

Poseidon raised his tear stoked face and sighed. ' I guess it is only fair. She had no one to raise her anyway. At least, there, she would be safe.'

Some of the Olympians gazed sympathetically at Poseidon. They all knew that out of all of them,that he was the god that cared most about his children and their lives.

'Okay, Poseidon, go fetch the child and bring her here' Zeus ordered. Poseidon flashed away, and returned seconds later with a pink bundle in his arms.

'whats her name brother?' Hestia asked.

' Persephone Jackson, or Persia, or Percy for short.' Poseidon brang the child into the middle of the room, towards Zeus, who was standing.

'Εγώ, ο Δίας ο βασιλιάς των θεών, άρχοντας του ουρανού, αποφασίζει να εξορίσει Περσεφόνη Jackson, στο νησί της Ωγυγία, για να μοιραστώ με Calypso. μπορεί αυτή να πέσει στην αγάπη με όλα τα αρσενικά ήρωες ημίθεος, που έρχονται από στο νησί.'

(I, Zeus king of the gods, lord of the sky, hereby banish Persephone Jackson, to Ogygia island, to share with Calypso. may she fall in love with all male demigod heroes, who come by on the island.)

There was a bright glow of yellow light surrounding the baby, and then it disappeared.

' Brother, you may say goodbye to your child, and deliver it to Calypso, in one hour. Good luck. Council dismissed' Zeus boomed.


	3. A single tear drop

Poseidon clutched the child to his chest sadly. He was standing outside Calypso's cave, gazing at the beautiful view. It truly was a wonderful view. A lovely green meadow sprung just outside of the cave entrance, with Cedar trees on the left and a colorful flower garden on the right. He could hear the waves crashing on the rocky shore, which he figured that his daughter would enjoy. There were four fountains in the meadow, each sprouting water out of stone satyrs.

Poseidon approved of this island. It would be a wonderful place for his daughter to grow up in. And Calypso was truly a very nice women. It was hard to doubt that she would be and excellent mother for his little princess.

Taking a deep breath, Poseidon entered the cave.

In the cave, on the ceiling, crystals glittered different colors. White cotton sheets divided the cave up into different sections. The fire in the fireplace lit up the room, crackling. There was currently a pot cooking on the stove, that Poseidon suspected smelt like curry. His stomach rumbled.

On the bed, in one section was calypso. Her almond eyes shot open, as Poseidon came forward. She sat up startled.

' Hello Calypso' Poseidon greeted.

Calypso pulled the covers up around her, and tried to fix her messy hair. ' Poseidon. gosh, I didn't expect visitors tonight. What could I do for you my lord?'

Poseidon smiled softly. ' would you do me a very big favor in taking care of my daughter Persephone Jackson for me? the council feels that she would be dangerous for the prophecy, and they thought that taking her here would be a nice place for her to grow up in. Do you accept?'

Calypso's face shone brightly as she smiled. ' Oh wow. Of course I would Lord Poseidon. Such an honor. I would love to raise your daughter.'

Poseidon smiled gratefully. ' Thank you very much Calypso. But, there is one more thing see, the gods have found a loophole in the prophecy to stop her aging before her sixteenth birthday. She would also receive the same curse you have here...'

Calypso's smile faltered. 'oh... what age will the curse kick in?'

Poseidon shrugged. 'I'm guessing the age twelve, that is what the council said. I have a suspicion, that even before the curse starts at twelve, she would feel a special bond... more like friendship... with the heroes that arrive.'

Calypso nodded and held her hands up for the baby. Poseidon carefully handled the pink bundle over to Calypso who cradled the sleeping baby in her arms, smiling Softly.

'She's beautiful... who was her mother' Calypso asked. Poseidon's smile turned sad.

'A mortal names Sally Jackson. she died giving birth.'

'oh... I'm terribly sorry for asking' Calypso whispered sympathetically. Poseidon shrugged, a lump in his throat.

Poseidon stood up and handed Calypso a capped ballpoint pen. Calypso, confused grabbed the pen and studied it.

'what is it?' Calypso asked.

Poseidon sighed. ' It is a sword. a gift to Percy on her twelfth birthday. Hopefully she can cut those boys up into pieces, so _I_ wont have to do the job.'

Calypso laughed and Nodded her head. ' I will make she receives her present my lord.'

Poseidon smiled, his eyes misty. ' I am afraid it is time to go.' He bent down and kissed Persia's head, caressing her cheek. ' be good for me, my little destroyer. Don't get into too much trouble.'

And with that, Poseidon flashed away, a single teardrop left on the baby's cheek.


	4. Growing up

**Percy 7 years old**

Percy watched every year, as a new hero came and went. Every year her mum would have another heartbreak. Every year Percy would loose a best friend. All the heroes had kind hearts, but they always had business and girlfriends to return to at camp Half- Blood and Camp Jupiter. That's how the curse worked. Fall in love to get another broken-heart all over again. Her Mum, Calypso, told her of the curse she would receive on her twelfth birthday, and she was scared. (She was aging faster than any normal child would. Calypso expected some gods tampering with her age. Her mum, using some of her powers, told Percy that she was growing a years worth in half a year. Even though she was a seven year old, a normal child would be three and a half years old.)

She didn't want to fall in love with every male she saw, she didn't want to have to be sad as they left. But most of all, she wanted to know what true love felt like, instead of some curse.

She was currently playing in the ocean, willing the water to make mini designs and patterns, giggling loudly. Her mother Calypso cheered every time Percy would discover a new trick. Her curly black hair was wet as she splashed around in the water in her bathing suit made by her mother.

'Moma, Moma, look what I can do!' Percy lifted her hands up in the air, levitating a picture made out of water of her and her mum. Calypso clapped and cheered.

'Go Percy! lets see if you can make a picture of the cave?' Calypso challenged. Percy giggled and flipped her hands and closed her eyes. She focused on a picture in her head of the cave in all its glory. She felt a tugging sensation in the back of her navel and opened her eyes. Floating on top of her was an exact replica of the picture in her head.

Calypso extremely impressed of Percy's talent, congratulated and cheered Percy on.

As the sun went down Calypso had to drag Percy out of the water for Dinner time. They ate their lamb stew chatting about tomorrows adventures and activities. Even though they were stuck on the island, they still found things to do.

It soon became Percy's favorite time- Bath time!

Giggling Percy stripped off her clothes and jumped in the bath. Calypso found bath time hard for her. Having water spin around your head made it very hard to focus on washing Percy up.

Once Percy was safely in bed clutching her teddy, Calypso sunk down in her chair exhausted.

She was grateful for Percy. She was such an adorable little thing. Very energetic too! But that didn't bother Calypso, for it took the memories of the heroes away from her mind. She kept loving each hero more and more as she found them playing with Percy on their shoulders or in the water. She'd never seen Percy so happy. But then again, she's never seen Percy so upset. She'd cry every time her new best friend left or disappeared in the morning. And it broke Calypso's heart. She was also worried about Percy's aging. In just 5 years Percy would be twelve years old, and just in nine and a half years she would be sixteen. She was just growing to fast!

**Percy age 12-**

Percy and Calypso were currently watching their favorite show on Hephaestus T.V - ' So You Thing You Can Dance'- and eating birthday cake when the door knocked. They both warily got up and opened the door. Outside was the Messenger god Hermes who was leaning against the entrance on the cave smiling gently. His Caduceus was clutched in his right hand, with George and Martha twirling around it. He was dressed in his mail boy outfit. Behind him was Apollo, with a dazzling smile, his sky blue eyes sparkling. This was what Percy called hot.

'Hello Calypso, and... who's this beautiful young lady?' Apollo winked, taking a chug of water.

'Hello my lords, this is Percy, my daughter, you've seen her before.' Calypso glared at Apollo, while Percy blushed.

Apollo did a spit take, spitting all the water on Hermes, finding it was Percy.

'Bu-but- she's supposed to be like 6 years old. I'm confused' He turned to a dripping Hermes glaring at him, for an answer.

Hermes sighed and shook his head. ' Apollo, you really have to stop listening to music in council meetings. Percy's growing is different to other kids. it's some kind of effect the island gives, who knows. Anyway, a years worth of growing is in half of a year.'

Apollo nodded his head like he got it, when really he didn't.

'Any who... I'm here because I was ordered to come here by Zeus, to activate Percy's curse.' Hermes gazed sympathetically at a pale Percy.

' And i'm here because I followed Hermes.' Apollo gave Percy a dazzling smile, which turned her skin back to it's normal blushing red.

Hermes shook his head at Apollo's antics and sighed. ' Alright Percy, if you could just stand in front of me, that would be great.'

Percy did as he said. Hermes gave an encouraging smile, while Calypso smoothed her hair.

Hermes raised his hands and murmured in Greek-

'I Κύριε Ερμή, σχετικά με τις παραγγελίες από το Δία άρχοντας του βασιλιά του ουρανού για τους θεούς, ενεργοποιήστε την κατάρα μέσα σας, έτσι ώστε να πέσει στην αγάπη με κάθε αρσενικό που τα βήματα ένα πόδι σε αυτό το νησί.'

(I Lord Hermes, on orders from Zeus lord of the sky king on the gods, activate the curse within you, so you fall in love with every male and god that steps a foot on this island.)

Yellow bursts of power glowed around Percy, like when she was a baby. It caressed the skin around Percy for a few seconds before it disappeared.

Percy stumbled blinded by the light, while Calypso was silently fuming.

'gods?! how was that apart of the curse. I didn't know that was apart of the curse!- falling for every god that came here!? really!' Calypso shrieked, stomping her foot, and waving her hands.

'It was a special request from someone' Hermes answered as he pointedly looked at Apollo, who was staring at Percy.

Calypso picked up a vase and attempted to throw it at Apollo who dodged.

' Well- i'm going to go see ya!' Apollo dodged another vase and then flashed away.

' I am really sorry about him. Oh and Happy Birthday!' Hermes turned and flashed away as well.


	5. A hateful man

**Percy 14 years old**

Percy was sitting on the sand, her toes relaxing in the water. She was upset. A new Hero had to leave again, and it was worse this time because she had feelings for this one. She understood her mothers pain now, and she had no clue on how she lived with this happening thousands of times.

She felt someone plonk themselves on the sand besides her and sigh.

She turned her head to the left to find Luke studying her face.

'What's wrong?' he asked. 'Did I do anything to hurt you? You know I didn't mean to if I had.'

Luke had been living with Percy and her mum for two weeks recovering. Before he washed up on the shore of Ogygia, Luke had been sent to capture the Apples Of Immortality, being scarred by the Freaky Dragon Laden. He now had three claw marks across his face, but Percy thought it made him more handsome. She had yet to tell him of why she lived on the island, and she knew he was waiting for her to explain.

'Luke, you didn't do anything. I'm just bored' she lied. He raised his eyebrow at Percy. She knew Luke caught her out on her lie.

'Well if your so bored', he mocked, ' why don't you tell me why you live here. Pretty please...' He started his puppy eye magic which made Percy melt.

'Well, it starts with my birth... have you figured out which parent is mine yet?' she asked.

He nodded. 'Poseidon?'

'good guess. Anyway... you've heard of the prophecy right?' Luke nodded, Percy continued. ' Well to Prevent the prophecy from happening, they sent me here to live with Calypso, my mum. My aging is different from everyone else, so... every year's worth of growing happens in half of a year. I should be seven, but i'm fourteen. I also received the same curse as my mother'.

Luke stared at her with wide eyes ' what curse?'

Percy hesitated in telling him. 'well...'

'What curse Percy' Luke repeated.

Percy sighed. ' To fall in love with every male that arrives on this island. God or demigod'.

He stared at her with angry eyes. ' I cant believe the gods would do that! They don't care about anybody!'

There was such a cruel light in Luke's eyes that she had to inch away.

'First they do this to Thalia and then you!' He snapped.

'Who's Thalia?' she was guessing his girlfriend back at home or something.

Luke pursed his lips, and hesitated, but answered. ' She was a daughter of Zeus, though younger than you. About 12. As me and a couple of my friends including Thalia's brother Jason, he's about 7 years old **(just go with it)**, were reaching Camp Half- Blood, we were ambushed by lots and lots of monsters. Thalia sacrificed herself, but nearly died. Her father turned her into a tree, before she died though. She serves as the camps boundaries now. Gone.' His voice was so pained that Percy nearly cried.

'And that was just another reason as to why the gods don't love us. First you, then Thalia, then me and my mum and all the unclaimed at camp! Have you even seen the real world Percy?' He asked. She shook her head mutely.

' Arg I hate the gods!' He shouted. Thunder rumbled up above.

'Luke you might want to be careful about where your saying that okay?' Percy warily asked glancing at the sky.

'I'm sorry.' Luke murmured.

They sat in silence for a few minutes mulling over what they just told each other. Sighing Percy got up and held out her hand for Luke who grabbed it and pulled himself up.

'Me and my mum have some supplies for you to take home. The raft will be here tomorrow' She told him, a lump in her throat.

Luke gazed at her for a few seconds before kissing her simply on her cheek, softly.

'Thanks Percy. For all you've done. Thank you, really.' He smiled.

They walked towards the house chatting softly.

The next morning he was gone.


	6. The Great Prophecy

**Percy age 16**

Percy was sitting in the lounge room eating dinner with her mum. She recently turned sixteen just a couple of days ago. Apollo and Hermes visited again to give her full immortality. Now she never aged. It was sad to Percy,that she will never get to marry and have kids, but life was life. And if your a demigod, worse things could happen.

Luke got her mind wondering about the real world, even though he left a year ago. She wondered what these things called 'cars' looked like, and 'boats'. Were they a type of clothes, or what?

Word got around that there was a new prophecy child at camp Half- Blood, a child of Zeus to be exact. Also the same kid Luke talked about when he visited, -Jason. Apparently, Zeus couldn't bare to imprison his only living Demi-god, so he allowed his child to fulfill the prophecy. So in other words, Percy was stuck on the island for no reason at all. She wouldn't be surprised if her father even forgot about her. Not at all.

**Camp Half-Blood Jason age 8**

Jason was nervous about the prophecy. Apparently, since he was the only living demigod at camp Half-Blood, he was the child destined to either save the world or destroy it. He was also worried about Luke. Since Luke had got back from his quest, he had been quiet. Rumor went around that he ended up on an island with two beautiful girls. But it was just a rumor, right? He'd bet Annabeth wouldn't be happy if it was true. And he missed his sister. Since Thalia sacrificed herself just outside of camp border, Jason had trained vigorously, and harder every day. He wanted to prove he was worthy of his sister, he wanted to make her proud.

He was walking towards the big house where Chiron and Mr. D were playing a game on the deck.

Mr. D was small, but also porky. Jason thought he looked a bit like a cherub. His watery purple eyes were glaring at Jason, and his red nose looked like it was raw from blowing it on a snotty rag. His hair looked so black, it looked purple. He wore a tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt, that looked big enough to fit an elephant. Jason avoided contact with Mr. D. It felt, as if you looked into his hateful eyes, you'd turn mad (which you probably would!).

'Jason, my boy. Anything wrong?' Chiron asked as Jason settled himself down in the chair besides him.

Chiron was sitting on a wheelchair, with a blanket covering his legs. His frayed tweed jacket sent a strong scent of coffee towards Jason. His scruffy beard and thinning hair were turning a faint grey.

'Just thinking about the prophecy sir.' Jason murmured.

Mr. D looked up. ' Ah so Jacob is worried, eh.'

'It's Jason sir'

' Don't interrupt me Jacob!' Mr. D snapped. ' okay, so where was I... Oh yes, the Prophecy. you think it's time Chiron?'

Chiron looked deep in thought, rubbing his beard with his thumb. 'I think it is. Jason follow me, if you please.'

He stood up and stretched out his four legs, transforming into Centaur mode, (which Jason had to admit was awesome),and started trotting towards the attic.

'Stay right here, my boy.' Chiron disappeared up the steps . Jason wondered how he even managed to get up the stairs with his hooves.

Chiron came back down a minute later, clutching a scroll in his right hand. He looked gravely at Jason, and unrolled it. He cleared his throat and then began to talk.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

Jason stood there stunned in silence. His soul was going to be reaped? He didn't know what else to do than run away. He ran as fast as his legs could take him.


	7. The real world?

Percy was painting her toe nails on the door's steps.She managed to trick Apollo into bringing her at least _one_ girlie thing from the outside world. Apollo's toes, thanks to Percy, are now a pretty rosy red. In fact she thought it suited him.

Her mum was combing through her hair from behind with a brush.

Percy decided she liked girl time, _especially_ when you get to see Apollo covered in blush and lipstick. Percy put a mental reminder in her head to ask him for it next time.

Her mum finished combing through her hair and started to braid it. She added pretty flowers and sea shells; Which Percy loved the smell of.

'There! All done.' her mum removed her hands and held up a mirror for Percy.

Percy loved this. She loved the bonding with her mum, and she loved her hair. She felt like a normal girl. And that's all Percy asked for.

Calypso, not hearing a response, frowned. 'Do you not like it? I can change it if you want?'

'No! It's not that mum. I love it!' Percy rushed. 'It's just… do you ever wonder what the real world looks like? The colours and the shapes?'

Calypso became silent. She stared out towards the water, where the sun was setting.

Finally she sighed and looked towards Percy.

'Of course I wonder those things Percy. Just a glimpse of it would make me happy. So many things have changed throughout the years. If we ever get released, we'd be lost out there. I'm sure the colours and the shapes are the same here, just… a little different.' Her eyes became misty, as she talked. 'I remember when I lived with my father and my sisters. It was a peaceful time for the titans. But of course it had to end. Kronos became paranoid and ate his children. A war started. I sided with my father Atlas. **(A/N: I think that's how it went, I'm not sure) **I ended up on this island as punishment.'

'But Percy, I don't regret anything. I used to, but I don't anymore. And you know why?'

Percy shook her head, so Calypso continued.

'You Percy. I don't regret anything because of you. You gave me life again. You gave me company, you made me smile and laugh. All of the things I craved and wanted, you gave them to me Percy. And for that I am thankful. Because without this island, I wouldn't have you. No smile, no laughing, no hugs and kisses, no calling me 'mama'.

Percy gave her mum a teary smile. 'I love you mama'

'I love you too, my little princess. I will always love you, no matter what, and you will do well to remember that.'

Calypso pulled her daughter in for a gentle hug.

**Atlantic**

Poseidon was gazing through the crystal ball slightly teary. He focused his sight on the younger figure tucked tight in her mother's embrace.

Poseidon craved to be in the parents position, hugging the daughter. He wanted to hug and kiss, and tell the child how much he loved her. But he couldn't.

He was starting to regret agreeing to Athena's plan. But he had no choice. He would rather his daughter to be living and healthy, trapped on the island, then having her down in the underworld, to never see the light of day again.

He let alone tear escape his eye, hanging loosely on his cheek.

'I will always love you too my princess. I will always love you, Percy, my little destroyer'.

And with one quick flick of the hand, the crystal ball was gone, away from Poseidon's sight.

**Camp Half- Blood-**

A figure silently crept through the dark woods. It was whipping his head from side to side, checking to see if anyone was looking, to find nothing.

'My lord, it is done' the figure whispered. 'The bolt has been stolen, and safely hid.'

'Finally, took you long enough. Are you sure they don't expect anything? You foolish demi-gods seem to never get anything right.' This second voice was like poison to the ears. It was cold, and full of evil.

'No my lord, they don't. I made sure if it.'

'Good, good. Contact our other sources. Tell them the plan is ready. Tell them this is the end to the gods forever.'

Laughing like a mad man, the second voice disappeared from the young man's mind.


	8. The lightening thief

Jason hated demigod dreams. Why couldn't he just have normal dreams of ponies and unicorns, like any other kid his age?

Last night was the worst dream Jason has ever had. He remembered two men fighting over something… something _really_ important.

Sighing he pushed the covers off of him and stomped towards the shower, rubbing his eyes. He dressed in his favourite orange camp half-blood shirt, jeans and sneakers. He pocketed his coin drachma, which was secretly his sword, (a gift from his father) and headed outside.

He spotted Annabeth at archery practise staring at the back of Luke's head longingly. He wondered when Luke would ever start to notice her crush on him, I mean, it was pretty obvious.

He continued walking towards the entrance of the camp. Once he spotted Thalia's tree, his eyes became teary. He sat at the base of the trunk and rested his head.

'Hey Thalia, I know you can hear me. I really miss you Thals. Life isn't the same without you. Nobody has time for me. Annabeth's too busy with Luke, Luke's too busy sneaking around everywhere, and Grover's to busy doing whatever he does, and I want to talk to someone.'

He started talking about his thoughts and feelings about everything. Like how the way Luke was acting, was making Jason suspicious, the great prophecy and the weird dreams. He knew she couldn't talk back, but a part of him knew that she could hear him.

Jason stopped talking once he heard hooves clomp on the ground. He turned his head to the right to find Grover trotting towards him.

'Hey G-man, What you doing?' Jason asked, raising his eyebrow. He was quite peeved off. He wanted to talk to Thalia alone.

'Mr D wants to see you'

'Why?'

'He wants to kill… I mean, I'd better let him tell you.'

Nervously, Jason stood up and headed towards the Big House.

Mr D was in his usual tiger- patterned Hawaiian shirt, sitting at the Pinochle table, sipping a diet coke. Chiron was in wheelchair form, playing against Mr D.

'I'm not going to launch into a whole story of why you are here, because that will be wasting my time. So here's the thing… fathers Master bolt has been stolen.' Mr D fixed his purple eyes on me. 'And you have to lead a quest to the underworld to return it.'

Jason swallowed. _'Father's Master bolt has been stolen? How did that happen?' _He pumped his chest out held his head up high, 'I accept'.

Mr D snorted, while Chiron gazed at him sadly.

'Go consult the oracle, my boy'.

Jason shakily stood up, (though tried to hide it), and started climbing the steps. Flour flights up, he entered the attic. He heard stories of the place,- _Freaky stories._

The place was filled with old Greek hero junk and spoils of war. The air smelt like mildew, rotten wood and… was that snake skin? Sitting by the window was an ancient looking hippy mommy. It was wearing a tie-dyed sundress, with a long beaded necklace, with a headband resting on its long black hair.

Jason stumbled backwards when green mist started pouring from the mummy's mouth.

'_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker and ask.'_

Jason took a deep breath and gathered up his courage.

'What is my destiny?' He asked.

The mist thickened and swirled. Suddenly there were his friends sitting in the forest like the good old days. Thalia was sitting among them alive and laughing. She turned towards Jason and spoke in the rasping voice of the oracle;

'_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Annabeth, who was piggy backing Luke, started to talk.

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

Grover limped over to him and smiled.

_You shall be betrayed by one who claims to call you a friend._

Finally Luke looked up and grinned at him, then said:

_And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end._

The figures began to dissolve, curling back into the oracles mouth. Jason too shocked to stay anything, turned around and climbed down the steps.

'_And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end.' -_Kept repeating in Jason's mind.

He could only think of one thing: Thalia?


	9. The Betrayal

Percy was sitting in the lounge room chatting with Hermes. The messenger god always came around to Ogygia every fortnight, to deliver the latest gossip and news that travelled around. He understood Percy's pain of feeling trapped, and always managed to give her some company when she craved it the most. And for that she was grateful. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy her mother's company. It was just that she wanted a friend to talk to. And Hermes was just the guy. Even though Percy was attracted to Hermes due to the curse; he never led her on, unlike a certain blonde, who always managed to try his hardest to make Percy blush uncontrollably, and succeed.

Hermes was scrolling through his pictures of his children on his IPhone, showing them to Percy. She enjoyed the way his eyes lit up, and the way his mouth turned up into a huge smile, big enough to fit Percy's fist through.

'And that's my two sons, Travis and Conner. Ah, those boys make me so proud! Biggest pranksters at camp, those two!'

He showed Percy a picture of two almost identical boys. The only difference was the one of the left was slightly taller. Percy noted that both boys had that mischievous look on their faces. The same look Hermes has, which made her check her pockets for any missing possession of her and her mother's every time he visited.

'Which one's which?' Percy asked frowning.

Hermes frowned as well. 'Um… I'm not actually quite sure. They always tend to swap names now and then. But I'm pretty sure Travis is the taller one on the left.'

He scrolled deeper into the album, smiling. He continued to show pictures to Percy, laughing and smiling when he told her all about their adventures and funniest pranks. Percy also had to laugh along with him when he showed her a picture of Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes at camp Half-Blood, with curlers in his tail. She almost peed her pants form laughing so hard when Hermes told her he was wearing special addition Hercules PJ's over his rear end.

He finished scrolling through his collection of pictures and sighed, lifting himself up off of the couch.

'I have to leave soon. Father has set up a council meeting to… to… discuss my son and his… betrayal'. Hermes' eyes became pained and saddened. He had told her about his son and the stolen master bolt a few days ago. Percy couldn't help but flinch when Luke's name appeared.

'O-okay' she whispered, her throat tight. 'Good luck'.

She got up from couch and gave Hermes a tight hug, ignoring her annoying fluttering heart. '_Stupid curse!'_ She thought.

With a wave and a flash Hermes was gone.

Sighing Percy plonked herself back down onto the couch, rubbing her eyes.

'_Why Luke, why?'_

**Camp half-blood**

Jason was lying down at the base of Thalia's tree, unconsciously rubbing the scorpion sting on his hand. Luke's betrayal had left a big scorching hole in his heart, like it had been painfully torn out by a pack of hellhounds.

It wasn't like Jason wasn't expecting something like this to happen, but… Luke? His big brother? His role model?

In a way Jason was slightly disappointed in Luke. The other was angry and disgusted. He could've achieved way more than this. Set different goals that would lead to somewhere great. Become a hero.

But the way he treated Jason was unforgivable. They were brothers and he betrayed them. And to Jason that was wrong. He didn't care what Annabeth says; about him being able to change. Because somehow, he knew that Luke would carry on with his revenge. He had no doubt about it. Jason had seen Luke raging on about the gods and their ways since he was a little boy. Even Thalia, who was the fiercest person who Jason knew, had to inch slightly away.

And Annabeth? She was a wreck. Jason knew she had a not- so- secret crush on Luke, and he knew that Luke's betrayal hit Annabeth the hardest out of the two of them. How could Luke do this to them? How?

He pressed his palm against Thalia's tree and watched the leaves above him sway in the cool afternoon breeze.

'_Why Luke? Why?'_


End file.
